The Next Generation
by smarticleness
Summary: After Asura is defeated, madness levels drop and kishins and witches become extinct. This causes Weapon and Meister blood to disappear as it is not needed. Only some still contain this blood and they aren't even aware of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_Hello Natan. I have been watching you for quite some time now, but I have only just gained the courage to speak to you. Even then, it is only in the form of these wretched letters. How I long to be able to confront you but I know that it is not the right time yet. No. Not the right time. I will wait patiently for it to come, communicating only with my pen and my thoughts. Yes. These notes will be the only form of communication between us. Until at last the time is right."_

The young student stood with his back to his friends, reading the note that had been slipped into his books. This was the weirdest thing he had ever read. Who the hell wrote this and why were they watching him? He was Natan, son of Isabella Death, victim of countless symmetry fits from his father. Who in their right mind would want to watch him? _No. I can't deal with this right now._ He thought. _Class will start soon and I need to pay attention._ Deciding to ask his father about it later, he slammed the locker door shut and turned towards the small group of students waiting for him. "Sorry." He said. "I was just looking over some notes for class."

"Well it sure took you long enough." One of them grumbled. This was Aaron, while being tall and extremely muscular, he was also obnoxious and rude but he was a really good friend if you could see past all of that. "Jeez Nate, what did you write on there?"

"Hey! Shut up." One of the girls said, elbowing Aaron in the ribs. "We need to go or we're going to be late!" The girl swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Aaron's muscular hand, yanking him down the hallway with her sister following behind her. The others followed quickly, not wanting to anger the small volcano of fury that was Samantha. With her wheat colored hair and blue-gray eyes, Sam was not one to cross. She wasn't the tallest girl in the world, not in a long shot, but she may have been the easiest to tick off. Her skinny arms packed power into each punch and every kick from her long legs could injure easily.

Her younger sister however, couldn't have been more different. Lillian was taller than Sam and not nearly as outspoken. She was, however, fiercely protective of her sister often standing by her side, warning others with her piercing green eyes about what would happen if they get too close. And, even though she didn't like to admit it, Lily was quite the fighter as well.

It was in this fashion, with Aaron being dragged by Sam and the others walking behind them, that they arrived at their next class right before the bell rang. The small cluster of students had most of their classes together, which is how they had all met. This class, _History of Death City_, was Nate's favorite. Here, they learned all about the fabled DWMA, a school for Meisters and Weapons.

"Welcome students!" The teacher, Mr. D, says as the students sit in their seats. "Please open your books to page 93 and read the text. We'll discuss it after you're done. Now, get started!" Flipping through the pages, Nate began to read eagerly, even though he had already read the whole book ahead of time.

* * *

_The main goal of the Academy was to protect the world from evil and preserve peace. In the world, there were humans that would abandon their life as a human and go on the path of an Evil human, a path that transforms them into vicious evil beings that kill innocent humans for their pure souls. When enough souls are consumed, the Evil human would transform into an incredibly dangerous being called a Kishin. _

_ To stop this, the DWMA trained people to combat against Kishins, by training their students from a young age to fight and kill these beings. The DWMA trains these Meisters and Weapons to also combat against Witches, which also threatened the peace of the world. Many students were motivated into fighting against the Evil humans and Witches with their main goal: making or becoming a Death scythe. When a Demon Weapon had consumed a certain amount of souls in a particular order (99 Evil human souls and 1 Witch Soul) they gained extraordinary power and could be used by Lord Death himself. Creating a Death scythe is thus known to be a hard and difficult process, and many Meisters were respected for creating a Death scythe, and Death scythes themselves were respected among the students as well._

_ As time continued an event occurred, wiping out all of the Kishins and witches in the world. To this day, no one has ever found out what caused this. However, since Kishins were no longer being made, the weapon blood in humans began to disappear, eventually leaving the blood line for good. It is said that some Meisters and Weapons were able to retain the blood that made them so. But only those who had been at the incident. However, studies have proven that no traces of the blood are left in any living human. The DWMA is now used as a normal school for Death City. The memory of the fabled Weapons and Meisters are all we have today._

* * *

"Alright class. You've had enough time." Mr. D called out. "Somebody tell me who created the DWMA and why they created it." Several kids raised their hands including Natan's friend, Brianna, who was one of the smartest girls he knew. She was extremely pretty with long, blond hair and huge blue eyes, but she was definitely not a dumb blond.

"The creator of the DWMA was Lord Death." Bri answered. She then launched into an almost word for word answer to the question, boring most of the students in the room. Natan's mind began to drift until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that the tap had come from Alex, who had been sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said. "Isn't that your last name? Death?"

"Yeah" answered Natan "But I'm not related to him." Nate had thought about that many times before. He often imagined that he himself were a grim reaper like Lord Death, but he knew that was impossible. There was no way his dad would be able to fight anything. He had a nervous breakdown every time he saw something asymmetrical.

"Oh. That's cool" said Alex, running his hands through his gelled, brown hair. "Hey when does class let out? I need to go home and sleep." Just as he was asking this, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The kids all breathed a sigh of relief. All except Bri, who still hadn't finished answering the question.

"Alright class!" Mr. D yelled. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that said, he went to his desk and began to pack up.

Natan felt a twinge of excitement as the students filed out of the door. Tonight, his whole family and most of his friends were coming over. This was always exciting because of his aunts, who always brought a splash of color to the dull gray tones of his father. They weren't really his aunts but they were treated like ones because his father didn't have any siblings.

"Hey Nate!" Bri said as she ran up to him. "What time should we come over tonight?" Bri was Nate's cousin. So, she would be coming over tonight as well. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk to her the whole time.

" I don't think there's really a set time." Nate replied as they walked down the street.

"Okay! I'll tell Mom. See you there!" she called over her shoulder as she turned down a side street leading to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been brought to my attention that the pairings may not be that clear. So, the pairings are as follows.  
**

**Natan- Death the Kid and OC**

**Aaron- Black Star and Tsubaki**

**Sam and Lily- Maka and Crona (a boy in this fanfic)**

**Bri- Liz and OC**

**Alex- Soul and OC**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Nate kept walking past all of the businesses and houses till there were hardly any left around him. This was where he lived. Gallows Mansion was in the outskirts of Death City. It was way too grand for just the two people that lived there, but supposedly it had been inherited by his father when Grandfather had died. "Hey dad!" he yelled as he walked through the door. "I'm home!"

"So I see." A calm voice spoke from near the stairs. Nate looked over and saw his dad arranging trays of food for tonight. There were two plates of every dish so that they could be arranged in a "proper form" as his dad called it. His dad had a passion for symmetry. No, not a passion, an obsession. His whole life had to be symmetrical and it annoyed the crap out of Nate. His father drove him to a rebellious life of asymmetry. Everywhere Nate went, he moved things just enough so as not to have symmetry. This is why his father's hair gave him great pleasure. It was completely asymmetrical, with three white stripes on one side of his midnight black hair. Even though it drove his father crazy, he never changed it. He could have dyed it and all would have been fine. Maybe he had just never thought of it.

His father looked up at Nate, eyeing his outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. "Don't forget to be changed before people get here." He said, adding on as an afterthought "How was your day at school?"

"Good. I got a n-"Nate stopped as the doorbell rang multiple times. They both walked over to the door and Nate's dad pulled it open to reveal a blue haired man, grinning confidently.

"Ah, Black Star. Good to see you again." Nate's father said with a smile.

"Of course it is! I'm still the greatest star there is!" He responded, practically shouting every word. "I even have a little star now! Come on Aaron don't be shy!" The man moved over to the side, revealing a woman with long black hair and a boy that looked astonishingly like his father, minus the blue hair. So, this was Aaron's dad? He should have guessed.

"Welcome Aaron, Tsubaki." His father said acknowledging both of them. "Won't you come in?" He stepped back, making room for them to enter the mansion.

"Thank you for inviting us tonight, Kid. It's been so long!" The woman said with a smile producing a basket filled with food. "Here, I made these. Black Star says they're really good, so I figured other people would like them as well."

"Thank you. Would you put them on that table over there? In the middle please." Kid said, about to close the door before noticing the group walking down the path. The family of four all had blond hair except for the man, with his lavender hair. They walked up the steps and into the mansion.

"Kid! I haven't seen you for a while! How are you?" The woman said, hugging Natan's father as she stepped through the door. Her eyes sparkled green against her pale skin. Natan guessed that this was Sam and Lily's mom and a moment later, this was confirmed by Sam peeking around to get a good look at the mansion.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" she said, looking around with wide eyes. "Nate, you live here?"

"Yeah." Nate replied walking over to the sisters. He smiled at the comment, having heard it so many times before.

"Kid!" An excited shout came from the doorway. This was Aunt Patty. She hardly ever visited, seeing as she traveled around the world, but she was always really fun to be around. Right behind her, came Aunt Liz with her husband and Bri. "I missed you so much!" Aunt Patty said, giving his father a bone-crushing hug.

"Well." Natan's father said as he finally pulled away from Aunt Patty. "Practically everyone's here. Let's begin!" As he spoke, music began to fill the room.

As the evening went on, people socialized, danced, and, in some cases, sang karaoke on the table at the top of their lungs. The party was in full swing when Alex and his parents showed up, adding "20% more coolness" as Alex's dad would say.

In fact, everything was going perfectly when the first two soldiers knocked on the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. But, summer loves me too much and won't let me write. This might go a bit fast. I'm not sure if people will like it, if you guys could tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Open up!" A man yelled. Natan's father opened up the door. "Are you Death the Kid?" The soldiers stared at him, demanding an answer.

"Who wants to know?" he responded with a calm expression. The soldiers parted as another, more official looking, man walked up the steps.

"I do." The man said with a small smile. "I am General Smith and we need to ask you a few questions." As he said this, the general pushed past Natan to come face to face with his father.

"Might I know why you are questioning me?" His father began to ask, but just as he opened his mouth, the room turned pitch black. Immediately, there was a slightly muffled cry of pain and the party-goers reached out to one another, trying to figure out who had made it. However, they didn't have to wait long for their question to be answered, as the lights came back on just a few seconds later.

It was as if nothing had happened. The room was in the same condition as it was before the lights went off; it was the people that had changed. The general and his two soldiers were nowhere to be found and Natan was on the floor with a bewildered expression. Natan's father rushed over to him, helping him to stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Natan nodded. "What happened?"

"When the lights went out, someone pushed by me and I lost my balance."

"It must have been the General." Maka said. "He's not here anymore."

"Yeah I guess." Natan replied. "Sorry, but I really need to go." With that, he walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"Well… I guess we'll go. It's getting late anyway." Tsubaki said, leading Aaron and Black Star towards the door. "Thanks for inviting us Kid, we had a really good time." Everyone else agreed, thanking Kid for inviting them and promising to get together again soon. Then, when everyone had left, Kid went to check on Natan. But, when he opened the door to his son's room, Natan was asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to talk with that General today." Kid said the next day at breakfast. "He needs to explain what that was all about last night."

"I suppose so, but you shouldn't worry about." Natan replied. "I'll go talk to him. You just stay here." Before Kid could object, Natan was already out the door.

"Well alright then." Kid said to himself. Natan usually never volunteered to do things himself. But, he thought, there was always a first time for everything. Hours later, Kid began to get worried. Surely, it wouldn't take this long to find out what happened. He decided to go and see what was taking Natan so long.

* * *

"Sorry Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." The soldiers stammered. "Your boy didn't come by here." This was wrong. These were the same men from last night, but they didn't know anything about what had happened.

"Are you sure? You didn't see a boy with black hair come by here?" Kid asked, beginning to get worried.

"Yes sir." They replied as General Smith came up behind them.

"What's going on here?" The general demanded.

"I'm looking for my son. He said he would come by here." Kid replied annoyed. "You know, the one that you pushed down as you were leaving my home."

"What?" The general asked, surprised. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you should leave. Now."

"Oh. Well, alright." Kid walked away, shocked. What was going on? Where was his son?

* * *

_Fool. Weakling. Why can't you do what you're told?_ Her mother hissed at her inside her head. To an ordinary person, it would have looked like the girl was alone in the dimly lit room, but she knew better. She knew that her mother's spirit could interact with the real world. After all, it had been her mother that had told her to kill the Shinigami while he was still young. But then, she hadn't known he was the same person as the boy from school. So, when the time had come to kill him, she had panicked.

She was panicked now as well. So, she ran from her mother's anger, up into the attic where she could calm down. She sat down by the bed that now contained the unconscious Shinigami and reached for his hand. Just being next to him made her calmer, even though she knew he would never feel the same. She was going to have to kill him eventually in order to appease her mother.

"I'm sorry mother." The redhead apologized in her head as she stared at his face. "I failed you. But, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I-I love him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: In case of confusion, in the name "Caia", the "c" is pronounced as a "k" and the "aia" is pronounced as "eye-a". However, if you prefer another way of pronouncing it, by all means, call her that.**

As Natan regained consciousness, he felt something weighing down his left hand. He opened his eyes to see dusty surroundings. The only furniture in the small room was a bed, which Natan was currently lying in, and a chair, which contained a girl about Nate's age. At first glance, she had red hair, but as Natan looked more closely, he saw her hair start at red near the roots and get lighter and lighter until it became white at the tips. Her face was very pale and her eyes were closed. She was holding his hand as she slept, which explained the pressure he had felt before. But, oddly enough, he didn't mind. The girl stirred beside him as she began to wake up and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Natan felt the girl sit up abruptly and let go of his hand as if she was afraid of someone seeing her. She pulled a bag from beside the bed and set a small table beside it, leaving the room quietly so as not to startle her "guest".

When she was completely gone, Natan opened his eyes. The bag she had brought out was filled with food and as he saw this, Natan suddenly realized that he was very hungry. He began to eat the apples, bread, and cheeses that had been jammed into the bag, before pausing as he heard a small gasp coming from the doorway. It was the girl. She was back again with a jug of water in her hand.

"You're awake." She said in relief. "I was so worried! I thought you were never going to wake up again. How are you feeling?" As she said this, the girl walked over and sat by the bed.

"I feel fine, I guess. Who are you?" Nate asked. "Why am I here?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl held out her hand to introduce herself. "My name is Issocai, but you can call me Caia."

* * *

After all of Natan's friends were gathered in the park, his father stood up and addressed them.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you. I assume you have paid attention in class. Do you remember about meisters and weapons?" He asked. Everyone nodded their head and he continued. "I believe that the six of you, including Natan, have these abilities. For a short time, your parents were the last weapons and meisters on Earth. However, when you were born, our abilities began to fade and they eventually disappeared altogether. My theory is that you now possess these abilities."

Every face was staring up at Natan's father with shock. He had called them here after his son went missing, deciding to tell them about his theory. Something odd had happened yesterday. Too many questions were left unanswered to be a mistake, and why did the men not remember anything about it? No, Kid thought, there was some form of magic behind this and he needed these kids to help him unravel this mystery.

"I expect you have some questions." He addressed the teens in front of him.

"Yeah. I have a question." Aaron stood up. "If all of this is true, then what am I? A meister or weapon?"

"I believe that depends on who your parents are. So, I'm not sure about you Aaron. Your mother was a weapon, but your father was a meister. It could go either way. However, Brianna is most likely a weapon, considering her mother was one. The same would go for Alex, because his father was a weapon as well."

Then Sam stood up and asked "How will we know who our partners are?"

"Good question." Kid replied. "Your partner will be the person that you resonate best with. In fact, I would like you to try this right now. Try to "find" your soul and once you've done that, make it stronger. Find a partner and try to match your soul wavelengths with theirs. Samantha, Lillian, and Aaron are most likely meisters. So, Alex and Brianna, try resonating with one of them."

Alex walked over to Aaron as Bri went over to Lily. He tried to project his soul to Aaron, but nothing happened. Then, Alex felt something reaching towards his soul, but it wasn't coming from Aaron. It was coming from Sam, who was watching her sister, completely unaware of her soul connecting with his.

"I think I've found my partner." Alex said walking over to Sam. He felt a strange tingling starting in the pit of his stomach, and just as he reached out to touch her shoulder, he disappeared.

Samantha looked behind her. Odd, she thought someone was right behind her. Oh well. She looked back over at her sister who wasn't doing so well. It was clear that she wasn't resonating with Bri easily and both of them knew that. Aaron came over to stand next to Sam.

"Congratulations" He told her.

"What are you talking about Aaron?"

"Didn't you resonate with Alex?"

"What? No." Sam replied. "I haven't tried resonating with anyone yet. I-" She stopped and her eyes widened as she became aware of her soul connected to another. "What, where is he?" She started to look around and saw a glint on the ground. Walking over to it, she saw that it was a sword with a black handle and a red blade. Sam bent down and picked it up. It was surprisingly light and fit perfectly in her hands. She swung it experimentally and then, the weirdest thing happened. The weapon in her hands began to yell at her.

"It's about time someone noticed me!" it yelled. "Do you know how long I was stuck there? I don't even know how to change back! What do I do?!"

Sam stared at the weapons in disbelief. "Alex? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! Who did you think it was? You see anyone else missing?"

"Very nice." Kid came up behind them. "I didn't expect you to transform so quickly. Now, the trick is to get you to change back. It's different for everybody, so do whatever feels natural to you." Then, he walked over to check on the others.

By now, Bri had finally resonated with Aaron but was having trouble changing into her weapon form.

"Why can't I get it?!" Bri yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry." Kid said. "It's not necessary that you get it right now. Just keep working on it."

"Why can't I resonate with anyone?" Lily asked, standing next to her sister who had come over to the rest of the group after Alex had changed back.

"Well… I think it's because of your father. You see, he-" Kid started, but was cut off by a man coming towards the group. The man was wearing shabby clothes and looked very dirty. Lily stepped toward him with concern on her face.

"Um, sir? Are you oka-" She gasped as the man pulled a sharp knife from his belt and sliced her arm with it. Blood started to flow out of the cut as the girl dropped to her knees in pain.

Upon seeing this, her sister yelled in fury, holding out her hands for her weapon. Alex changed immediately into his weapon form and she charged the man, stabbing him in the chest. The man then collapsed on the ground, unmoving, but not dead. At the moment, Sam didn't care. She threw her weapon to the side and ran over to her sister. Her blood was dripping down her arm, and in the growing darkness, it looked darker than usual. Really, dark wasn't the word to describe it. Lily's blood was pitch black.


End file.
